I Breathe You In, You Fill My Lungs
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Jace and Clary unwind together. Clace. Oneshot.


_Just something short. Title of this fic comes from_ Drugs and Candy _by All Time Low._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title._

"Shit!" Jace Herondale laughed as he rolled over and almost crushed Clarissa Morgenstern underneath him. She laughed as well, shoving at his chest as she wiggled upward on the mattress and rested her head on the pillow. There was shouting behind them and loud music playing, which they both ignored as they went back to kissing. Clary circled her bare leg around his waist and pulled him in closer to her.

The two nineteen year olds were in a large, run down loft that they shared with seven other teenagers, or in Magnus Banes case, a twenty-one year old. They were a mismatched group that had found a family with each other in the past couple of years. They were all kids who had either run away from home or simply moved out because they didn't get on with their parents, or in Clary and Maia Roberts case, were in foster care and over being past around the system. The loft wasn't exactly a palace, but with the money that they all pooled together, it was a big enough space for them all to live comfortably. It was all open plan, except for the singular bathroom on the far side, which meant that there wasn't really any privacy, but it was something that they had all gotten over.

"How much you had to drink?" Clary asked as she pulled back from Jace, grinning up at him as she stroked her fingers through his hair.

"Not much," he replied. "Couple of beers."

"And how did the gig go?" Clary continued.

"Great," Jace grinned down at her. "It went great." Jace, Alexander Lightwood and Simon Lewis were in a band with another friend who didn't live with them, Jem Carstairs, and they had a gig that night. Usually Clary would go, but she worked as a bartender and had to cover a shift that night with Isabelle Lightwood. After gigs, they would drink at the bar, sometimes smoke some weed. The boys were always riding a high after they finished a gig, a high that would carry them into the night and the high was infectious. Simon, Isabelle and Raphael Santiago had been trading kisses and passing around a bong, and Clary had joined them for a bit until Jace had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder and carried her over to their 'bed'. Alec and Magnus had been in the bathroom for a ridiculous amount of time, undoubtedly now showering in cold water.

There was a long, low shelf that cordoned Jace and Clary's mattress off slightly from everyone else, but just a glance in their direction would tell anyone else in the loft what the couple were doing, but it was nothing they hadn't seen before. Jace moved down on the mattress, pushing up the dress that was already tangled up around her waist. He pushed it up until it was around her bra and he pressed his face into the smooth skin of her stomach. Clary let out a sigh, her eyes closing as she felt his lips on her abdomen. Jace kissed and licked his way down to the hem of her underwear, and paused for a moment to just take in a deep breath, inhaling her scent. Clary opened one eye and looked down at him, before moving her hips from side to side.

"Come on, get to it," Clary told him playfully and Jace let out a laugh before he hooked his fingers around her underwear and pulled them down. His mouth was on her almost straight away, tongue delving between her lower lips, teeth brushing over her clit. Clary let out a sigh, her eyes closing again as she let the pleasure run through her. Jace knew exactly how to turn his tongue and suck on her clit to get her to her orgasm within minutes. Clary's breathing hitched as she got closer, and her fingers reached down and pulled at his hair, pushing his face harder between her legs. Jace breathed in the musky, sweet scent of her, Clary's smell smothering his senses, and when she came, he licked up the dampness between her legs, not letting any of it drip to the blanket.

Clary was pliant as Jace came back up, kissing her with sticky lips, and Clary wrapped her legs back around his waist, her body rolling against his. Jace pushed his sweatpants and briefs down and then fumbled with a condom. Jace pushed himself off Clary, rolling off her to slide the condom on, and then Clary was rolling over as well, cleanly sliding onto Jace, sighs coming from both of them.

"God, you always feel so fucking good," Jace groaned out, gripping Clary's dress and pushing it up again so that he could see where he was sliding into her. She smirked down at him as she bounced up and down, using her thighs to push herself. Jace came to his orgasm quickly and Clary rode him through it, and then rocked back a few times before she came again. Clary let out a sigh, flopping forward, her body collapsing over his. Jace let out a laugh as he put an arm around her waist, lazily drawing circles through her dress, onto her back. After they had both caught their breath, Clary moved so she was laying on the mattress, not bothering to pull down her dress and cover herself up again. Jace tied off the condom and tossed it toward the tiny waste basket near their bed. "Wanna joint?"

"Yup," Clary smiled without opening her eyes. Jace moved until he was in a seated position, pulling a little baggie closer from where their things were piled up above their bed. He rolled a joint and then lit up the end with the bright pink lighter and brought it to his lips. Clary propped herself up on her elbow as she waited for him to turn around. Jace swiveled around so that he was still sitting with his legs folded, but facing Clary. He held out the joint to her and she took it from him. They passed it back and forth until it was down to the roach. Then Clary moved so that she was sitting up, and she sucked in the last of the joint. Jace leaned forward, and their lips came together momentarily.

The smoke curled out of their mouths as they breathed out, and then leaned back in together to exchange kisses. They would have carried on kissing for countless minutes longer except there was a shout and they broke apart.

"Hey!" Alec and Magnus had come out of the bathroom, both looking a little dazed and in various stages of undress, probably just wearing clothes they had thrown on to look reasonably presentable. "Magnus scored some fireworks off this guy. Wanna let them off on the roof?" There was a cheer from the others in the loft and Clary and Jace scramble to their feet with a laugh. Clary didn't bother putting underwear, just rearranged her dress, and Jace grabbed her hand as they ran after their friends toward the fire escape.

 _Let me know what you think x_


End file.
